


Of Love and Harmony

by MirandaSwitch15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harmony fluff, Romance, hhr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaSwitch15/pseuds/MirandaSwitch15
Summary: A collection of Harmony drabbles in varying genres, and set in varying eras. Updated sporadically.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	1. Not Cold Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: holding hands even when there isn't a crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. I know I haven't written anything in a while. Sorry about that. My muse is being very uncooperative lately, and while the eighth chapter of Of A Feather was written long ago, it don't think it's up to the mark. I've been tweaking it some, but like I said, my muse is being unhelpful. So I decided to write some mainly plotless, fluffy Harmony drabbles. Most of them are inspired by a humongous list of prompts I found over on Tumblr.

"— and Ginny got an offer to join the Harpies, by the way, and she's been going on about it ever since. You wouldn't believe — "

Harry and Hermione share a discreet grin, oblivious to their lanky red-haired best friend who is rambling about Quidditch. The three of them walk together down the road in the middle of Hogsmeade, wrapped in scarlet and gold scarves and jumpers and hats. Hermione is decidedly happy — happier, in fact, than she has been in the last four months. She hadn't seen either of her best friends since she started her 'eighth' year at Hogwarts, and Harry and Ron joined the Auror Academy. And she doesn't know if she can go back to being alone until Easter after this.

A gaggle of sixth years walk past them, talking quietly, but the moment they see Harry they start giggling. Hermione looks at Harry to see his cheeks turn pink, and her stomach feels heavy. She shakes her head to get rid of the strange new inexplicable feeling (not new, really, she's been feeling that way ever since the war ended — but maybe that was only because she didn't like the idea of leaving him for school).

Harry shoots the girls a winning smile, and one of them — the tall one in a sparkly pink hat — winks at him. Hermione desperately wants to tell the girl to _bugger off_ , but that would be stupid of her.

She can't look at Harry even after the girls are gone. But then something — his hand — touches her cold fingers, and his fingers intertwine with them.

She is compelled to look at him then, and her heart skips a beat when she finds him grinning that lopsided, absolutely charming grin down at her.

"Is this OK?" he asks softly, tentatively. She grins and nods.

 _Honestly, Hermione, he's just holding your hand_ , she tells herself when her cheeks grow hot.

He squeezes her fingers, and all of a sudden, her hand isn't cold anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Stay safe :)


	2. You're More Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: 'you're more important'

“Here.”

“Thank you.”

Harry helps his girlfriend sit up, her back against the headboard of the bed and hands her the bowl of soup, which she accepts gratefully.

She brings the bowl up to her nose and inhales deeply, sighing. Harry presses the back of his hand against her forehead.

“You’re burning up, love,” he whispers. “You should finish that soup before it gets cold.”

Hermione nods. 

“Did you get some of that Pepper-Up from the apothecary?” she asks tentatively, swallowing the spoonful of soup that burns its way down her oesophagus — in a good way.

“Yes.”

“Thank you, Harry. I’m sorry you’re having to do this: it’s your first Auror training workshop and I get myself sick — ”

Harry cuts her off by cupping her face in his hands. 

“Shush. Don’t you worry about that,” he utters. He takes the bowl from her hands and feeds her another spoonful of soup. “I can always go to the next workshop. You’re far more important.”

She looks at him then: her nose is red and swollen and her eyes are drooping, her hair is barely held together in that bun, but she is nothing short of angelic to Harry.

“I love you,” she whispers.

“I love you too, Hermione,” he replies, wiping a piece of tomato that’s stuck to the corner of her mouth. Then he mutters a charm to send the empty bowl into the kitchen.

“Are you going to stay?” she asks wearily.

He leans in and presses his lips to her forehead, his fingers brushing the stray hair away from her cheeks and tucking them behind her ears.

“Always, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Stay safe :)


End file.
